petsemataryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Sematary Two
Pet Sematary Two is a 1992 American horror film directed by Mary Lambert. The screenplay was written by Richard Outten. It is the sequel to the 1989 film Pet Sematary. The film stars Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards and Clancy Brown. Plot Following the accidental death of his mother, thirteen-year-old Jeff Matthews and his veterinarian father, Chase, move to Ludlow, Maine. Ludlow had been his mother's hometown. He's introduced to the belligerent town sheriff, Gus Gilbert, and his stepson Drew whom Gus abuses relentlessly. Jeff also draws the ire of local bully Clyde Parker, who tells him about the story of the Creed family and the legend of the Micmac burial ground. One night, Gus shoots and kills Drew's beloved dog Zowie when he disturbs his pet rabbits. Drew asks Jeff to help him bury the dog in the Micmac burial ground to see if the rumors are true that it can resurrect the dead. Zowie does indeed return from the dead, but is uncharacteristically fierce. Chase treats Zowie for his gunshot wound, which refuses to heal; even more bizarre is the fact that Zowie has no heartbeat. Chase sends a sample of Zowie's blood to a lab. It turns out that Zowie's cells have completely deteriorated and are no different from those of a dead canine. Jeff and Drew go to the pet sematery on Halloween for a night of horror stories with local boys. When Gus finds out that Drew's mother allowed him to go despite being grounded, he rushes to the cemetery and breaks up the party. He attacks his stepson, but just as he is about to hit him with a grave marker, Zowie appears. The dog fatally mauls Gus, whom the boys subsequently bury at the Indian cemetery. Gus returns to life; he now moves stiffly and rarely speaks, but treats Drew better. Over time Gus becomes increasingly crude and sadistic, sexually assaulting Drew's mother and brutally skinning the pet rabbits for supper. Zowie breaks out of the veterinary clinic and kills three cats before entering Chase's home and attacking him. A day later, Jeff encounters Clyde – who is about to sever Jeff's nose using the wheel-spokes of his own bicycle when Gus shows up. He sends Jeff home, then murders Clyde as Drew looks on. Gus then pursues Drew to their house, where the boy is trapped with the savage Zowie. He escapes through a window just as his mother arrives home in her car, and the two take off. Gus pursues them at high speed in his police car, then kills them by ramming their car into an oncoming potato truck. Gus then returns to Clyde's body and puts it in a body bag, intending to take it to the burial ground as well. After Drew's funeral, Jeff decides to reanimate his mother by using the Indian burial ground`s power. Gus exhumes her corpse, and brings it to Jeff at the burial ground. When Chase hears that his wife's grave has been robbed by Gus, he rushes to the Gilbert house. There he is attacked by Zowie and Gus, and he shoots and kills them both. Upon coming back to life, Renee stabs and kills Marjorie Hargrove – the Matthews' housekeeper. Jeff confronts his undead mother in the attic, and they embrace. Chase arrives home and urges Jeff to get away from Renee, who says she wants to spend quality time with her husband. An undead Clyde arrives and, after knocking Chase out, tries to kill Jeff; first with an axe, and then with an ice-skate. Renee locks Chase and both boys in the attic, which she then sets on fire. Jeff kills Clyde with a severed livewire, then breaks down the attic door to escape. Renee wants Jeff to stay and join her in death, saying she loves him. But Jeff drags his father out of the house as Renee is destroyed by the flames while shrieking "Dead is better!" In the final scene, a recovering Chase locks up his veterinary clinic, then he and his son leave Ludlow behind. Cast * Edward Furlong as Jeff Matthews * Anthony Edwards as Chase Matthews * Clancy Brown as Gus Gilbert * Jared Rushton as Clyde Parker * Jason McGuire as Drew Gilbert * Darlanne Fluegel as Renee Matthews * Lisa Waltz as Amanda Gilbert * Sarah Trigger as Marjorie Hargrove